Rhaden's Secret Mission
by Chaos Evans
Summary: Rhaden the Muge that goes to different timelines by exploring Kirvak Mound (season two, episode 9) went back to the future and was shocked at what he fond out. Takes place in season three. Warning, contains spoilers if you have not watched season two.
1. Chapter 1

**_Rhaden's Secret Mission _**

**Chapter One**

The M'arrillian invasion was over and they had won, but as the blue Overworld Muge looks out into the dark ocean, he didn't feel like they had won anything and knew it wasn't over like every one had thought.

After the M'arrillian's defeat and Tangath Toborn's sacrifice, Rhaden wished to come back to Kirvak Mound to see if they did indeed changed the outcome of the future. Unfortunately, he fond that nothing had changed and that all of Perim was a giant, toxic ocean just like the millions of other times he came here before.

The only thing that was different was the temperature. It was much colder than what he remembered. It might have just been cold because it was night-time and the sun had already gone down a few hours ago, but even at night it was never this cold. He could even see his breath and it looked like it might start to snow judging from the clouds over head.

_"Why?" _Was all he could think of at what he was seeing._" Why is nothing different? Why was Tangath's sacrifice for nothing? Why did we loss so much in that bloody war just for it to only delay the death of all four Tribes?"_ He truly felt like no matter what he did the fate of Perim will not change and that all the hard work of the four Tribes was for nothing.

He stopped his train of thought as he noticed a small figure standing next to the shoreline, far enough to not get his feet wet, but close enough to be in danger of a M'arrillian grabbing him and dragging him under the waters.

Rhaden knew it was a human without a debate in his mind. Only a human would be foolish enough to think it was safe being that close to the dark water with who knows what's in it and the shape and size of his body was a dead give away.

It appeared that the human didn't know, Rhaden was there. He wondered what the human was doing here, but didn't give it a seconde thought. Humans only come to Perim to get scans of anything that would help them win their games. This human was more than likely no different then the other humans, so it was safe to say he came to Kirvak Mound looking for something to scan and fond his way here like the other humans he had helped not too long ago.

_"_Perhaps, I should go warn him of the danger in the waters. If he does not heed my warning then it will be his last mistake."he said to himself then flew towards the human.

As he got closer he noticed the human was male and was wearing odd clothing. Sure humans always wear strange cloths (in almost every creature's opinion), but Rhaden had never before seen any human wearing these kinds of clothes in this kind of fashion. He had a white jacket with a high collar that was zipped up all the way to his face with a hood and black goggles. He also had baggy camo pants that were tucked under his black leather boots that went up to his knees. There was a large black bag on his back that looked like it contend enough supplies for the human to live off for weeks. Rhaden didn't see any sign of his scanner, but his hands were in his jacket pockets, so it might be in there.

The human finally noticed, Rhaden coming towards him and his body tenses up as he took one step back while taking his hands out of his pockets revealing black leather finger-less gloves.

It was like he was either getting ready to run or fight. Rhaden didn't care if he choose either one; if he ran then Rhaden won't fallow him and if he decided to fight him, well he would go easy on the poor, mindless human.

"You have nothing to fear from me human." Rhaden said, stopping just a few feet away from him. Rhaden was a bit curious of where the human's scanner was at. From what he knew of humans, they always have their scanners and if they feel threatened then they would get out their scanners just in case if they have to transport back to their safe haven known as Chaotic.

"Who are you?!" he demanded in a commanding voice that reminded, Rhaden, of a warrior giving orders to his subordinates. Rhaden had thought the human was a young boy at first, because he couldn't see the human's face and since most humans that came to Perim were young. But from the sound of his voice, Rhaden now believed he must been between forty to sixty solans old or twenty to thirty years in human terms.

"I am Rhaden. I saw you standing here and thought to warn you of the dangers of being so close to the ocean." Rhaden informed him. What he said seemed to make the human angry as he clenched his hands into fists and his body became even more tensed then before.

"I know perfectly well what monsters live in that ocean! Now go away and leave me alone!" the human yelled, turning away to look back into the ocean. Rhaden was taken aback by the human's words, but he didn't show it. He had a feeling that the human had not taken his eyes off him even if he did turn his head away from him. It was impossible to tell with the goggles he was wearing.

"I am sorry if I have said something that had upset you. May I ask who you are? After all it is the polite thing to do if someone else has already interdicted themselves." He politely asked. Normal he won't be this talkative to humans or any one for that matter, but this human was different and Rhaden wanted to know way.

The human turned his head to face Rhaden, before he said: "If you must know, it's Alexander Knight. Now go away." He then looked away from Rhaden and back to the ocean.

"Alexander Knight, why are just standing here? Are you waiting for something or trying to find something?" he asked.

I'm not really here for any reason, just came to look at the ocean, is all. It's nice having a place in Perim that I can stand at without it being ice. Pretty lucky of me that that glacier melted didn't drown this place in water. " Alexander said, a little less hostile.

"When did this glacier melt?" Rhaden asked. He had a sinking feeling that this human didn't come through the tunnels that lead him to this time. In all his time coming to this future, he has never seen anyone, but a M'arrillian being from here. The part about only standing on ice was a bit confusing, but Rhaden was more interested in finding out about this melted glacier at the moment.

"Wait, shouldn't you know that, M'arrillian? I know you weren't the ones that did it that time, but I would think y'all would have remembered the event that almost made you the dominant race of Perim. " Alexander said, now looking at Rhaden like he was insane. Or maybe he was giving him a different look; it's hard to tell with his face being covered.

Rhaden wasn't sure what to say. If this human knows how Perim became an ocean, then he might have just fond the answers he has been looking for. But, if Alexander was pulling one of those human pranks; Rhaden wasn't laughing.

"I ensure you, I am not a M'arrillian. I'm a Overworlder Muge. " Rhaden told him. Alexander didn't say anything and stared at Rhaden, but with his face covered Rhaden couldn't tell what emotions the human was experiencing.

After a minute of them staring at one another, Alexander finally spoke up in a deadpan voice: "We need to talk somewhere else, away from any spying eyes."

"Indeed." Was all Rhaden had to say.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Hello lovely readers. I hope you liked this story of mine so far. Anyways this was just an idea I had like a year ago, but instead of writing it I just had written the idea down in a note-book and forgotten about it. I just recently fond the note-book and fond what I had written down, so I thought it would be nice to write it.

It was originally going to be a long one-shot, but I changed my mind so now it's going to be a multiply chapter story. I'm not sure how many chapter there will be, but I have the whole story thought out in my head. All I need to do is write it, which is easier said then done.

The name Alexander Knight just popped into my head and I had no idea where it came from, but it does sound very familiar to me.

As you probably already guessed, this is going to be one of those time travel stories were they try to change the future and all that. Time travel can be a tricky thing to write, but I have always liked time travel stories and there is so many factors to think of.

I've already started to work on the next chapter and it's half way done, so it won't take too long for an update.

Please review even if it's only a few words.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Rhaden and the strange human by the name Alexander Knight, had went inside one of the many tunnels of Kirvak Mound. This particular tunnel was safe for them to inter and talk in private without ant fears of their bodies changing ages. Rhaden only knows these, because of the many times he has been here exploring all the different tunnels that lead to different times. Something he would have probably not have done, if he hadn't fond out that the future of Perim was a dark and sad one.

Alexander was able to make a nice warm fire, using a bunch of dried sticks and some kind of device that looked like an ink pen that shot out a red laser, catching the sticks on fire instantly. Alexander was setting cross-legged with his hands out starched next to the fire to warm his cold hands. Rhaden was also some what sitting next to the fire. He was still floating in the air, but it looked like he had legs that were folded under him in his blue robes, even though Alexander was pretty sure that Rhaden didn't have legs.

Now that it was nice and warm inside the cave, Alexander took off his white jacket and black goggles, showing his white face with black hair and brown eyes. The grey turtleneck shirt he was wearing under the jacket looked very warm to Rhaden giving him the

"So, let me get this straight. You came from a time where Perim still had all five Tribes alive and you came here after the four Tribes won the war with the M'arrillians to see if the future was different, but instead everything is still the same." Alexander began to talk.

"That is correct. But the weather seems to be more colder than what I remember from my other visits to this timeline." Rhaden said, looking at Alexander who was busy stoking the fire. "Could you please tell me what happened that made Perim into an ocean?" Rhaden asked. To the ones who do not know him, it would just sound like any other question, but to the ones that know Rhaden it was begging for an answer to the one question that has been hunting him for years.

Alexander's face darkened as he told Rhaden of what had happened: " Two hundred years ago or four hundred Solans as you creature prefer, the War of the Second M'arrillian Invasion as we Chaotic players like to call it, was won thanks to Maxxor, Chaor and Iparu killing the M'arrillian ruler, Aa'une at Lake Blakeer. But their victory would have meant nothing if it wasn't for Tangath Toborn sacrificing himself to stop the melted glacier's waters from flooding all of Perim." Rhaden already knows all of this, but didn't wish to interrupt him. Alexander paused for a moment possibly to think of what to say next and continued. " The team that was with Tanagth Toborn on that mission stayed behind to try to get him out of the waters that were frozen in time by the mugic, Symphony of Statis. They stayed there for five whole years trying almost very thing they could think of, but then they quit. Some of them didn't want to, but their Tribes had ordered them to come back home and a ceremony to honor Tangath Toborn was held before they left Glacier Plains."

He stopped, looked away from Rhaden and stoked the fire some more. It looked like he didn't wish to say what happened next or if the story had ended there. Rhaden not sure what to say, asked: "And then what happened?"

Looking back up towards, Rhaden, he begged: "Please don't be mad at us humans for what had happened next. They just wanted to get their hero got of that time prison." Rhaden was taken aback by what he said. He didn't know what to think of this, but wanted so badly to hear the whole story.

"I cannot know if I am mad at something I don't know of. But I promise you I will not judge the actions of you humans if you will just tell me what happened."

Nodding, Alexander continued telling the story: " Many Overworld players were heartbroken when they had heard the team gave up. Their sorrow quickly turned into anger when they were told it was Maxxor who had given the orders for the Overworlders to quit. When the Overworlders quit, the Mipedians and Danians quit too. The Underworlders had not tried to do anything to help them get Tangath out meanly, because there was no Underworlders on Tangath's Team and many Underworlders still hated Tagath for past battles. But that's not important." Alexander paused again and Rhaden was starting to think he was stalling for time.

"There was a group of Overworld players who were big fans of Tagath and wanted to try to get Tagath out. The creatures that were at Glacier Plains, left some of their things there meanly spare pieces and scrap metal. No one knows why the creatures left that stuff there and it was kind of odd, since creatures hate to waste anything. The players used what was left lying around and built this machine that was suppose to get Tanagth out. No one know of what they were doing; they kept the whole thing a secret in fear that the Code Masters or even the Overworlders would make them stop. It took them a few years to finish the large machine, but once they were done, they quickly tested it out." He stopped again.

"I'm guessing that the machine didn't work as they wished." Rhaden said, trying to get Alexander to keep on talking.

"Unfortunately, the machine worked too well. It undid the mugic and freed Tangath. But it also freed the water, flooding most of Perim. Since it was only a small portion of the glacier only half of the population were killed. The M'arrillians didn't suffer any losses as expected. They lost their mind abilities when Aa'une was killed, but with almost completely under water they had a major advantage. So the Third M'arrillian War began. It didn't take long for the M'arrillisns to kill off all four of the Tribes, but there was this one Tribe called the Frozen Ones that didn't suffer as much as the other Tribes, since their homes where on top of the highest mountains in Glacier Plains. The M'arrillians didn't know that there was another Tribe living there and when the they tried to melt more of the glaciers to give them even more territory, the Frozen Ones decided to fight back. The war between them is still going on and there's no end in sight to the fighting. That's actually why it's so cold in Perim now. The Frozen Ones have been freezing the oceans to give them more land to fight on." He finished explaining.

"I see. That is unfortunate to hear." Rhaden said, thinking of what Alexander told him. With this new information he might be able to stop Perim from being flooded.

"So now that you know what happened, what are you going to do?" Alexander asked.

"I'm not sure." Rhaden said for he truly had no idea what to do. He could tell Maxxor to retrieve all the items that were left at the Glacier Plain base, but the war had just ended and there much work that needed to be done. That might have been why no one had gotten them and the players were able to use them; there was just too much work. But he could just tell Maxxor what Alexander told him. Maxxor trusts him and he know that Maxxor would believe him, but there would be other humans and creatures that would wish to free Tangath and Rhaden will not always be around to protect Perim.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Hey, everyone. I hoped you liked the second chapter. I know there is a few flaws with way Rhaden won't just go to Maxxor, unfortunately it kind of went of track a little, but I think it could still work.

With all the school work I have to do it might be on the weekend when the next chapter will be up.

Thanks for reading and please leave a review for me. Until next time, have a good week. Bye.


End file.
